Sally And The Chocolate Factory
by cwsquared
Summary: This will be a Willy/OC story between Mike's older sister and the chocolatier himself. It will be a mix of both movies in a way, I like the Depp Mike better so I will be using him. But I like Wilder Wonka better so I will just be dropping the Mike I like into that movie with a few tweaks here and there. Well, here we go!
1. Chapter 1

Sally and the Chocolate Factory

This will be a Willy/OC story between Mike's older sister and the chocolatier himself. It will be a mix of both movies, I like the Depp Mike better so I will be using him. But I like Wilder Wonka better so I will just be dropping the Mike I like into that movie. Well, here we go!

././././././././.

Sally Teevee was a simple girl. Growing up in her middle class family, she was comfortable and never found wanting for anything she never really needed in the long run. Where her little brother was always stuck in front of the television set, either with games or some violent show. She was always in her room, her nose stuck in a book as her music played from the old record player she had gotten for her 16 birthday a few years back. If you couldn't find her holed up there you could count on her being at work at the local library. She had decided to take a year off of school after she graduated from High School and was currently in the middle of her break until she started College in the fall. She still had yet to decide on what to go to school for, but knew that she was going to have to go to a community college because her family couldn't afford any more than that. With the sound of a light knocking on her door she lifted her blue eyes to her bedroom door.

"Yes?" Her soft voice called out, she glanced out her window to see that the sun had yet to set so she knew it couldn't be time for dinner.

"Sally dear?" Her father's cocky voice called out as he opened her door slowly, she looked back to the door as his head stuck out from around it into her room.

"Yes daddy?" She asked him, putting down her book but still holding her place with her finger.

"Well, we need to talk to you about what's happened." He said, still not walking into his daughter's room. She sighed before putting her book down on her bed and removing the needle from her record.

"I'll be out in a moment daddy."

He nodded before leaving, closing the door just as softly as he had knocked. Sally sighed once again as she slipped on her boots, popping her back as she stretched from having sit so long as she read. She always wondered why her father wouldn't walk into her room, the moment she became 'a woman', as her mother said, he had stayed away from her. It had hurt for the first few years, but she had thrown herself so deep into her books that she rarely thought about it anymore.

"Hurry up Sally! I'm getting bored!" Her little brother Mike yelled out, causing her to shake her head.

"Spoiled little brat." She mumbled before leaving her room. Her family was seated on the couch in front of the television, just like always, all three staring blankly a head.

"Yes?"

Sally shifted her weight to one foot as she waiting for them to respond to her.

"You're brother found one of the Golden Tickets today on his way home from school." Her mother said blandly, not bothering to look at her daughter.

"What?! Really? Where?!" She asked excitedly, rushing over to the couch. Mike quickly shoved at his sister as he tried to look around her.

"Move!" He snapped as she stumbled away.

"It's on the dinner tray over there." Her father said, pointing over to the worn plastic and metal tray. Sally rushed over and picked up the shinning gold paper.

Wonka's

Golden Ticket

Greetings to YOU, the lucky finder of this

Golden Ticket, from Mr. Willy Wonka!...

Present this ticket at the factory gates at ten O'Clock

In the morning of the first day of October and do not

Be late. You may bring with you one member of your

Own family… and only one... but no one else…..

In your wildest dreams you could not imagine the marvelous SURPRISES

That await YOU!

"This is so exciting! There were only two left! How did you find it Mike? You don't even eat chocolate!" Sally said, a large smile on her face as she looked over at her brother. He shot her a look before looking back to whoever was shooting who.

"He said he cracked the code. Something about figuring out where it was going to be and serial numbers." Their mother said proudly before petting the back of her sons head.

"Oh." She responded, feeling a bit foolish about all the chocolates she had been buying lately to try and find a ticket herself. She had eaten so many of her favorite candy bars that she had been finding herself sick almost at the end of every day. But she couldn't find herself to waste any of the chocolate so she ate them every time. Mike glanced at his sister as she looked back down at the ticket in her hand, a small smirk on his face.

"So what did we need to talk about?"

Mike finally turned to his sister as a commercial came up on the screen, pausing his interest.

"I want you to go with me." He told her, his face set.

"What?"

His face crinkled in annoyance of repeating his self.

"You are coming with me. Dad has to work and mom is too annoying. So you are going." He said. Sally stared at him, her mouth left hanging open at the demand.

"But, I have work and how are we going to get to Europe, isn't that where his factory is? And what about school for Mike?" She suddenly started to ask, all of the thoughts that she hadn't had when looking for the ticket in the first place spilling out.

"Bored." Mike said, turning back to the TV, no longer caring for the conversation.

"Don't worry about it honey. We have the money set aside for a vacation we planned on but we will use it to send you two to the factory." Her father said with a smile as he put his arm around his son who leaned away from him from the physical affection.

"And I'm sure your job will understand. If not, you are going to be going back to school soon anyways." Her mother said, waving away the rest of her worries.

"Now go get cleaned up, the news crews are going to be here soon and I won't have you looking like that."

Sally looked down at herself, she thought her over-sized sweater over her jeans topped off with her boots looked cute.

"Go put on that blue dress I got you for Christmas. Go on." Her mother said, waving her away now. Sally groaned before trudging back to her room to do as she was told. She absolutely hated wearing dresses but she would rather not deal with her mother being snippy with her. She shoved through all of her clothes, hunting for the blue dress. She wrinkled her nose at the A-lined dress before stripping off her normal clothes and pulling it on, flipping her shoulder length blond hair out from the collar. She pulled her boots back on, not wanting to fully do what her mother said.

"They're here!" Her mother called out loudly, pulling her from her room in time to see the reporters file into the home. Sally watched as they all surrounded her brother and started asking questions. Her mother looked over at her before glowering at her shoes, gaining a reporters attention.

"Who's that?" The reporter asked before taking a picture of Sally with his bright camera. She blinked a few times, trying to clear out the bright spots in her vision.

"That's my sister. She's the one going with me." Mike said before another round of questions. As a man with a large scar leaned towards her brother, whispering into his ear, Sally's eyes narrowed at him. She immediately didn't trust the man and didn't like him so close to her little brother. Mike looked up at his sister as the man pulled away from him, his brown eyes searching her face as he was deep in thought. She knew that look, yes her brother was a couch potato but he was extremely smart even if he never applied his self, and right now that was what he was doing. He was looking at things from all angles in his mind about what the man had said. When his eyes refocused he nodded at his sister, letting her know he would talk to her later about it. Sally smiled lightly at him before finding herself blinded again by cameras.

"What's your name pretty lady?" A man asked, his pencil posed above his pad of paper.

"S-Sally. Sally Teevee." She answer, her face flushing at the attention.

"Are you excited to go into the factory with your brother?" Another man asked.

"Oh yes! I have been trying to find a ticket myself. I absolutely love Willy Wonka's candy." She said with another smile causing more blinding lights.

/./././.

Sally sighed as she sat down on her bed, pushing her chest out to pop her shoulders. She hated all of the attention she had been given from her brother's sudden fame. She pushed her shoulders forward before pulling off her boots and putting them slightly under her bed.

She looked up as her door opened then closed, her brother leaning against the thin wood.

"Hey sis." He said, looking around her room at all of her books, his nose wrinkled at them before he walked over to her bed and threw himself down across it.

"What did that man want Mike? He gave me the creeps." Sally said as she turned and looked at him, pulling her legs up under her.

"He wants me to find some candy thing, Everlasting or something like that. Said he'd give us lots of money for it." Mike said as he put his hands behind his head.

"What was his name?"

Mike shrugged as he looked over at her.

"Slug something? I think? He was talking when my show was on."

"Slugsworth." Sally said, her voice barley a whisper. Mike pushed himself up on his hands as he looked at her, his brow furrowed.

"You know him?"

Sally shook her head.

"No, just about him. He runs a candy company too and was stealing things from Wonka. That's one of the reasons he closed his shop to outsiders so long ago. I remember reading about it somewhere when I was younger."

"Of course you would have read it somewhere. Well. You need to start packing sis. We have to leave in a couple of days." Mike said before getting off her bed. She watched as he went to leave.

"Wait, Mike."

He turned and looked at her from the corner of his eye, his hand still on the knob.

"Why did you bother to find the ticket? You don't even like candy."

He shrugged once again before smirking at her.

"Yeah, but you do." He responded before closing the door as Sally smiled softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sally double checked her luggage for the tenth time that morning. They were leaving for Europe that afternoon and she wanted to be sure she didn't leave anything behind.

"Let's go Sally!" Her mother called from the living room. Sally zipped up her old weathered suit case before carrying it out into the living room. Mike looked bored already, his backpack thrown over his shoulder.

"Where's your coat?" Sally asked when she saw he didn't have it. Mike rolled his eyes as he opened his bag, showing his crumpled up jacket that was shoved uncaringly inside.

"That's not going to be warm enough." She said, her face set in worry.

"I'll be fine. Let's go." He said in annoyance before walking out of the house.

"Boys will be boys. Come along." Her mother said, following her son out.

"Boys will be cold." Sally mumbled as she followed them out of the house, her old leather coat in her arms.

They had checked in to their hotel and gotten settled before calling a cab to take them to the factory. Now they sat on an extravagant bench with the other ticket holders, Mike shivering in his thin long sleeved shirt. Sally sighed as she stood up, sluffing the leather windbreaker her grandmother had given her. Mike looked over at her as she dropped the coat on top of his head before sitting back down.

"Thanks." He mumbled before pulling the coat on, melting into the warmth it still had. Sally smiled but didn't say anything, just glad she was in her jeans and large sweater and not the thin dress her mother had wanted her to wear. She flinched as reporters flashed their bulbs at the display of affection.

The camera men started talking to the other families as some of the others began to talk amongst themselves.

"I'm bored." Mike mumbled, his arms crossed in annoyance.

"They'll open the gate soon." Sally told him. Just as she said this a clock loudly chimed 10 AM, making everyone grow silent as they looked towards the factory doors. The doors slowly opened and everyone got to their feet to get a better view. Slowly a man dressed in a purple velvet waste coat stepped out onto the steps, his brown top hat hiding his face as he limped forward with the help of his cane. Everyone began to clap and cheer but slowly stopped as they took in his set face and serious limp the closer he got. Finally, when he was almost to the gate, his cane got stuck and he took a step forward without it. Everyone gasped as he flexed his hand and began to fall forward causing Sally to rush forward, but Mike grabbed her arm before she could make it all the way down the steps as he watched Willy do a somersault. The crowd started cheering again as Sally looked back at her brothers face in confusion, not noticing Willy looking at her for a moment.

"Thank you. Thank you." Willy said, smiling at everyone as he looked around the crowd.

"Welcome to my chocolate factory."

Sally turned back to look at him, locking eyes as he leaned forward slightly and made a come hither motion with his fingers, a slight smirk on his face as she blushed.

"Would you come forward please?"

"Veruca first! Get back you!" Mr. Salt said, shoving Sally away causing her to fall back into her previous seat. Mike's eyes flashed in anger as he watched the pudgy man.

"Come on Veruca sweetheart!"

Everyone rushed after them, Mike helping his sister up first.

"Welcome. It's nice to have you here. I'm so glad you could come. This is going to be such an exciting day. I hope you enjoy it. I think you will. And now would you please show me your Golden Tickets." Willy said happily. Mike continued to glare at Mr. Salt as everyone introduced themselves.

"Don't worry about it." Sally whispered to her brother, following his eye site as they came up next, not noticing because of their own conversation. Willy stood there in silence for a moment as he studied the two.

"You're Mike Teevee. The little devil that cracked the code." Willy said after no one said anything, drawing their attention to him. Mike silently handed over his ticket before stepping aside as Willy held his hand out to the boy's sister.

"And who might this be?" He asked with a smile as Sally gave him her hand which he bowed over, lightly kissing her knuckles.

"Sally Teevee. Mikes older sister." She said, her voice soft as she blushed.

"Just over there." Willy said, indicating for them to join the others before greeting the boy behind them. Once finished he turned around and looked at everyone.

"Are we ready? Yes! Good! In we go!"

The crowd cheered once again as the small group entered into the factory, the sounds of the band trailing behind them before the door cut off all sound.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 up already? What?! Crazy for me I know, but I do like writing for this for some reason and plan on keeping at it for a while. So I hope you enjoy what's happening and please review. Please do!

"Now: hats, coats, galoshes over here. But hurry please, we have so much time and so little to see." Willy said as he walked forward. He stopped quickly, almost having everyone run into him.

"Wait a minute! Strike that. Reverse it. Thank you."

Sally helped Mike out of her coat as one of the little girls started to whine about getting her chocolate, making Sally roll her eyes. Mike looked up at the hangers that were gold and hand shaped.

"Boy, what weird looking hangers." He said, his sister nodded in agreement as she lifted her coat to hang it. She jumped back as the hand grabbed the coat, others gasping or screaming as the same happened to them. Willy quickly turned around to look at them.

"Little surprises around every corner but nothing dangerous. Don't be alarmed. And as soon as your out vestments are in hand, we'll begin." Willy said as he walked up a set of stairs to where a large curtain hanged. Sally looked at an empty hand before tentatively reaching out and touching it. The hand responded by taking hers lightly and letting go easily when she pulled away. Willy smiled as he watched her before Mike grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her away towards the others.

"Now. Will the children kindly step up here?"

Willy pulled the curtain aside, exposing a large contract. Sally studied it quickly, noticing how the words got fainter and smaller the further down it got. The men started to mumbled under their breaths as they read, Sally's eyes widened slightly as she spoke allowed what she herself had read.

"Accidents? What kind of accidents?" She asked, looking over at Willy whose eyes were shinning with mischief.

"Mom didn't say anything about this." Mike said frowning as he looked up at his sister. The men were still mumbling as Violet took a step forward as she squinted.

"I can't see what it says on the bottom." She proclaimed, catching Willy's attention as he held out a blue quill pen to her.

"Violet? You first. Sign here." He said, handing her the pen. Sally tried to ignore everyone as she read, but the more she did the more twisted it got, sending her back and forth through the lines.

"I assume there's an accident indemnity clause." Sally mumbled to herself loudly, making everyone look at her.

"Not among friends." Willy said with a smile as he watched everyone sign. Sally grabbed Mike's arm as he took a pen and headed to the contract.

"I don't know Mike." She said, completely unsure. Willy's eyes widened, surprised that someone was going about things in a logical manner neverless trying to restrain the child. Mike rolled his eyes as he looked back at his sister that was worrying her bottom lip.

"You always wanted to come here right?" Mike asked, his face set in annoyance and mild anger.

"Well… yeah..." She mumbled, looking down.

"Then let me sign." He said, snatching his arm from her and walking forward.

"Mike!" Sally yelled, fear laced in her voice.

"Let's go in! Come on!" Veruca yelled, glaring at Sally for holding them up.

"Patience, patience, little dear. Everything has to be in order. Everyone's signed?" Willy asked as he took the quill from Mike.

"Yes. Good. On we go!"

Everyone followed after him as he walked over to a beautifully intricate door and began to enter in a code.

"99… 44… 100% pure."

He pushed opened the door and indicated for everyone to pass through.

"Just through the other door."

Everyone rushed through just before Mike and Sally, who looked behind her as Willy closed the door. She gasped at the sudden compact nature of her space, panic filling her. Mr. Salt pushed at the wall on the other side of the small room before looking over his shoulder.

"Uh, Wonka, there's some mistake here." He said. Willy started towards him as he worked his way around the room.

"There is no other door." Mike said, causing his sister to close her eyes trying not to panic as everyone started yelling and screaming.

'In through the nose, out through the mouth.' She thought, doing what she could to stay calm. Her eyes snapped open as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Willy asked, his face concerned.

"Claustrophobic." She whispered, staring into his watery blue eyes. He nodded slightly.

"Now look here Wonka-" Mr. Salt started only to be interrupted.

"Excuse me, question time will come at the end of the session. We must press on. Come on… come on…" Willy whispered the last part as he hit the wall in a few places. Sally closed her eyes again as Mike glared at Willy, silently telling him to hurry up.

"Ah, here we are." He says as there's a soft click.

"Oh don't be a darn fool Wonka, that's the way we came in." Mr. Beauregard said in annoyance, still trying to find a way out.

"It is? Are you sure?" He asked, looking up at the door.

"We've just come through there." Mr. Salt chimed in, sounding exhausted already.

"Huh. How do you like that?" Willy asked as he leaned on the door, causing it to open.

"It's all different." Violet said in surprise.

"There we are." Willy said, helping Sally out of the room as she took a deep breath.

"What is this Wonka? Some kind of fun house?" Mr. Salt snapped causing him to look at him blankly.

"Why, having fun?" He questioned.

"Come on Violet, we're getting out of here." Mr. Beauregard said as he took his daughter by the shoulders and tried to go back into the room.

"Oh, you can't get out backwards. You've got go forwards to go back. Better press on." Willy said quickly as he walked away, everyone filing closely behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone started shoving the person in front of them as they rushed to keep up with Willy.

"Hey, the room is getting smaller." Charlie observed loudly. Sally's eyes widened at the thought of being in another small place but everyone pushing at her back kept her marching forward, any words of protest stuck in her throat.

"He's at it again." Mr. Salt moaned as they slowed down.

"Where's the chocolate?" Mike asked as he looked at his sister. He knew when her anxiety got really bad she would get a Wonka bar and seemed to calm down from it and from the look on her face, he could tell it was getting to that point.

"I doubt if there is any." Mr. Beauregard stated.

"I doubt if any of us will get out of here alive." Mr. Salt mumbled as everyone pressed in closer to Willy as he stood in front of a smaller door.

"Oh, you should never, never doubt what nobody is sure about." Willy told him as he held up his finger in his face, causing the pudgy man to turn cross eyed.

"You're not squeezing me through that tiny door." Mrs. Gloop said as she finally pushed her way forward enough to see what was happening, causing Sally to close her eyes again at the feeling of being crushed.

"You're off your bleeding nut, Wonka. No one can get through there." Mr. Salt said before fixing his eyes and pointing to the tiny door.

"My dear friends, you are now about to enter the nerve center of the entire Wonka Factory. Inside this room, all of my dreams become realities. And some of my

realities become dreams." Willy said as he looked at Sally, taking in her expression that was the same as before.

"And almost everything you will see is eatable. Edible. I mean, you can eat almost everything." He said excitedly as he turned and looked at everyone who stared ruptured.

"Let me in! I'm starving!" Augustus said causing Mike to sneer at him in disgust.

"Now, don't get over excited! Don't lose your head Augustus! We wouldn't want anyone to lose that! Yet. Now, the combination…" Willy pushed on the wall and a tiny piano popped from the wall.

"This is a musical lock." He told everyone with a smile before striking the keys quickly. Sally smiled at the tune.

"Marriage of Figaro." She said softly as she opened her eyes, finding she was looking into those beautiful watery blues once again. Willy gave her a true smile before placing his hand on the door.

"Ladies and gentlemen… boys and girls… The Chocolate Room." He said, pushing open the tiny door. Everyone gasped as a giant door way opened, exposing a beautiful inside garden. But the more they looked the more they realized that this garden wasn't alive. Oh no. This garden was made of candy. Just as he said, the whole room was almost all edible.

"Hold your breath. Make a wish. Count to three." Willy said softly before he started singing.

"COME WITH ME

AND YOU'LL BE

IN A WORLD OF PURE IMAGINATION

TAKE A LOOK"

Everyone started to inch forward stopping quickly as Willy wiped his can to stop Mr. Beauregard from moving forward, his hand tightly clutching Violets.

"AND YOU'LL SEE

INTO YOUR IMAGINATION"

Willy spun his cane to point towards the garden as he looked at the man before he descended down the steps, stepping back up and then down once again.

"WE'LL BEGIN"

Willy turned around quickly as he reached a landing halfway down the stairs, swinging his cane once again to stop Mike from rushing forward to go find chocolate for his sister. She was still standing at the back of the group, her breathing coming in her slow deliberate manor even though she was calming down as she listened to Willy sing, the smell of confectioner's sugar and chocolate filing her nose.

"WITH A SPIN

TRAVELING IN THE WORLD OF MY CREATION"

Willy crossed his ankles as he took a step forwards, everyone crowding behind him.

"WHAT WE'LL SEE

WILL DEFY"

He quickly looked in annoyance at the children as Veruca and Violet tried to squeeze past, roughly tapping his cane on the stairs.

"EXPLANATION"

Everyone quickly danced along the steps with him, jumping back up when he did and rushing forward along with him, the girls once again almost passing before he blocked their way. Sally felt a slight smirk on her face as she watching, enjoying how he was denying them what they wanted. It seemed that her earlier panic had died back down as she happily looked around as she stood behind Mr. Salt on the steps.

"IF YOU WANT TO VIEW PARADISE

SIMPLY LOOK AROUND AND VIEW IT

ANYTHING YOU WANT TO, DO IT"

Willy began to play with the soft hairs on the back of Mikes head, causing him to glance at him in annoyance as he tried to pull away from his touch.

"WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD"

Willy pulled a few hairs from his head, before letting them fall, Mike's anger rising as he glanced at his sister who shook her head no as she moved down the stairs to get closer to him.

"THERE'S NOTHING

TO IT"

Willy began to dance down the steps again before he was down on the ground floor, turning around to look at everyone before smirking. He twirled his cane one last time and bowed to everyone, allowing them to rush forward past him into the garden. Mike let everyone push past him until his sister came next to him.

"Come on. There has to be chocolate around here somewhere." He said. Sally smiled down at him before leaning forward slightly.

"I'm alright now Mike. Go ahead and have fun." She told him before shewing him away. Mike looked at her, his face slightly contorted before he shrugged and rushed off.

"Don't break anything!" Sally quickly tagged on before she started to walk around watching as everyone picked at different sweets. She smiled slightly as she saw a bush with tea cup flowers resting on it and wondered over to it.

"THERE IS NO LIFE I KNOW"

Sally looked up from the flowers as Willy walked over to her, taking off his hat as he smiled before sitting down.

"TO COMPARE WITH PURE IMAGINATION"

Willy gestured for her to sit down next to him as he placed his hat between his feet and plucking a tea cup and saucer from the bush.

"LIVING THERE"

He handed it to Sally once she was sitting down next to him, a slight blush on her face

"YOU'LL BE FREE"

Willy plucked a teacup for his self as well, looking out over the garden as he lifted the cup

"IF YOU TRULY"

He took a sip, nodding at Sally to do the same. She slowly did, her eyes never leaving him as she tasted the sweat honey and jasmine tea.

"WISH TO BE"

Willy took a bite out of his cup causing her to giggle slightly at the absurdity of it. He turned and smiled at her as she took another sip of the tea, enjoying the energy it seemed to be giving her.

"So, how are you liking my factory so far?"

Sally looked up at him from hearing his question, seeing that mischief sparkling in them once again. She nodded as she lowered the cup from her lips and looked around.

"Much better now that I don't feel like I'm going to suffocate to death." She teased back but with a bit of truth to it. Willy smiled at her again, never breaking eye contact causing her to shift slightly under his gaze.

"It really is most beautiful though. I would love to be able to read a book here."

Willy rose his eyebrows at this, surprised at how she didn't say that she wanted one of her own, or that it must cost a fortune to keep the place functioning properly. As a loud cracking and crunching sound filled the air, along with the labored sounds of Mike, Sally let out a sigh.

"Thank you for the tea, but I need to see what my brother's up to."

Sally gently placed her cup and saucer on the bush before rushing off to where her brother was, instantly pulling him away from the gooey mess he was making, complaining about his shoes and pants as she did so.

Willy smiled as he watched her, she was never supposed to be the one that Mike brought with him, he expected one of the child's spoiling parents to come along. This was a surprise, and that really was the best kind.

A/N: Thank you for all the follows and favorites already! Please, if you are enjoying the story, let me know so! Either way, hope you enjoyed the read and I will see ya'll soon!


	5. Chapter 5

"What a disgusting, dirty river." Mrs. Gloop said as she stuffed her face with some sort of round sweet. Everyone wondered over to observe it as well, as Sally was still using the edges of her sleeves to wipe the gooey candy off Mike.

"It's industrial waste, that. You've ruined your watershed, Wonka. It's polluted." Mr. Salt said as he looked over his shoulder at the man in question who leaned against his cane next to him.

"It's chocolate." He said, his tone slightly sarcastic. Mike pushed Sally away from him as he walked over to the group. Sally sighed as she stood up, pulling the sweater over her head, exposing the tight tank top underneath as she folded up her sweater and held it in her arms.

"That's chocolate?" Veruca yelled in shock, quickly turning to look at him.

"That's chocolate." Charlie whispered in awe.

"A chocolate river." Violet said in equal awe, her mouth still smacking away on her gum.

"That's the most fantastic thing I've ever seen." Grandpa Joe said as he grabbed Charlie's shoulders to steady himself.

"Ten thousand gallons an hour. And look at my waterfall." Willy pointed with his cane, excitement and pride mixing in his voice.

"That's the most important thing. It's mixing my chocolate. It's actually churning my chocolate. You know, no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall."

He leaned close to Sally so as to whisper in her ear.

"But it's the only way if you want it just right…"

Sally flushed deep red as she looked down at her sweater, drawing his attention to the dark purple cloth.

"Grandpa, look over there across the river! They're little men!" Charlie yelled, pulling Willy's attention back to the group as Mike gave him a funny looked before looking at his sister.

"Jumping crocodiles, Charlie! Now we know who makes the chocolate." Grandpa Joe said, his eyes wide.

"I never saw anybody with an orange face before. Funny looking people, aren't they Wonka?" Mr. Salt asked, causing him to raise his eyebrows at him.

"What are they doing?" Sally asked herself softly as she moved a step forward to try and see better.

"It must be creaming and sugaring time." Willy answered her as he watched the little men in white overalls go about their jobs.

"Well they can't be real people." Violet said, still smacking away, skeptical of what she was seeing.

"Well of course they're real people." Willy scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Stuff and nonsense." Mr. Salt said.

"No, Oompa Loompa's."

"Oompa Loompa's?!" Everyone cried out, turning to look at him.

"From Loompaland." He informed them as he looked at them blankly.

"Loompaland? There's no such place." Mike snapped causing Sally's jaw to drop in shock.

"Excuse you! Mike you app-" Sally started before he shot her a glare.

"Mr. Wonka. My mom teaches geography."

"Oh, well then you know all about it and what a terrible country it is." He interrupted the angry child before looking back at his Oompa Loompa's with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Nothing but desolate wastes and fierce beasts. And the poor little Oompa Loompas were so small and helpless, they would get gobbled up right and left. A Wangdoodle would eat ten of them for breakfast and think nothing of it. And so, I said, "Come and live with me in peace and safety, away from all the Wangdoodles and Hornswogglers and Snozzwangers and rotten Vermicious Knids.""

"Snozzwangers? Vermicious Knids? What kind of rubbish is that?" Mr. Salt asked before Willy turned to look him straight in the face.

"I'm sorry, but all questions must be submitted in writing. And so, in the greatest of secrecy I transported the entire population of Oompa Loompas to my factory here." Willy said, watching as Sally moved around everyone to get to Mike.

"Mike you should apologize." Sally hissed as Veruca started to throw a hissy.

"No. I don't like the way he looks at you." Mike said his face set in anger as his sister blushed.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Don't be ridiculous Mike."

Mike rolled his eyes at her before the siblings looked up as Mrs. Gloop pushed past them as she called out to her son.

"Augustus, sweetheart, save some room for later."

"Oh, uh, Augustus, please, don't do that. My chocolate must never be touched by human hands. Plea-don't do that! Don't do that; you're contaminating my entire river. Please, I beg you, Augustus!" Willy cried as he rushed forward, reaching out to the large child just as he fell in, everyone crying out.

"Man over board!" Mike yelled out with a laugh.

"My chocolate!" Willy cried out, ignoring the boy's cry for help.

"My beautiful chocolate!"

"Help!" Augustus cried out once again, flailing around in the chocolate river.

"Don't just stand there; do something!" Mrs. Gloop cried out as she took a bite of her candy.

"Help. Police. Murder." Willy said, his voice void of emotion. Sally quickly sat down in the grass, disregarding her sweater pulling at the shoe stings on her boots to get them off as Charlie and his grandpa tried to help him with a large lollipop.

"What's happening to him?" Sally asked quickly as she glanced out to the river as she pulled off one of her boots.

"It looks like he's drowning." Mr. Salt told her, watching as the boy tried to swim.

"Dive in! Save him!" Mrs. Gloop cried out as Sally stood up and moved to do just that. Willy reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her, locking eyes as he shook his head at her.

"Oh, it's too late." He told her before reaching down and picking up her boots.

"Too late?" Mrs. Gloop asked as Willy handed Sally back her boots before looking back to the river.

"Oh, he's had it now; the suction's got him." He said as he ignored what she asked.

"What suction?" Mr. Salt asked, looking back and forth from Augustus and Willy.

"Watch the pipe."

Sally huffed as she sat down on the candy grass, pulling her boots back on, worrying her bottom lip as she watched what was happening between the legs of the small crowd. A large pipe was pulling chocolate up through its large plastic surface to be used elsewhere in the factory.

"How long is he going to stay down Daddy?" Veruca asked, her voice more malicious than worried.

"He can't swim. Why didn't you save him?!" Mrs. Gloop asked, looking down at Sally as she paused in tying her boots.

"I'm sorry, he said…" Sally told her, but Mrs. Gloop had already turned away from her to look back at her son.

"There's no better time to learn then." Willy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"There's his coat going up the pipe sis." Mike said as she stood up and moved next to him.

"Call a plumber." Mr. Beauregard said with a laugh.

"He's stuck in the pipe there, isn't he, Wonka? It's his stomach that's done that." Mr. Salt said as he snacked on a candy in his hand.

"Heeelllp! Heeelllp!  
Augustus cried out as the top half of the pipe cleared out as he got wedged inside.

"He's blocking all the chocolate." Violet said in awe as she looked up with everyone.

"Well, what happens now?" Grandpa Joe asked, his eyes locked on the boy.

"Oh, the pressure'll get him out. Terrific pressure is building up." Willy told them as he started to dig through his coat.

"I wonder how long it's gonna take him to push through." Mr. Salt asked. Sally looked around at everyone, wondering how they couldn't be concerned for the child, even his own mother was still stuffing her face.

"The suspense is terrible. I hope it'll last." Willy said as he popped a candy into his mouth. Sally closed her eyes as she squeezed Mike's shoulders, trying to block out what everyone was saying. Finally there was a loud popping sound and rush of liquid, causing Sally to open up her eyes again.

"He's gone! He'll be made into marshmallows in five seconds!" Mrs. Gloop cried out.

"Impossible, my dear lady, that's absurd! Unthinkable!" Willy told her as he turned and faced her.

"Why?"

"Because that pipe doesn't go to the marshmallow room; it goes to the fudge room." He told her before turning around and walking away.

"You're a terrible man." She said as she watched him take a small silver flute from his coat. He played a quick little tune, an Oompa Loompa appearing quickly and walking over to him.

"Who said that?" Mr. Salt asked, looking around for the source of the sound.

"What the heck is that?" Mr. Beauregard asked as they all walked over towards him.

"He's got a whistle." Grandpa Joe told them as he watched Willy put it away.

"Take Mrs. Gloop straight to the fudge room, but look sharp! Or her little boy is liable to get poured into the boiler." Willy told him, glancing at Sally as she gasped.

"You've boiled him up, I know it!" Mrs. Gloop cried out. Willy kneeled down to the Oompa Loompa, whispering into his ear before handing over a wad of deep purple fabric. Sally glanced around for her sweater when she recognized the fabric.

"Isn't that yours?" Mike asked, getting a nod in response as she looked at the Oompa Loompa walking away with Mrs. Gloop and her sweater.

"Nihil desperandum, dear lady. Across the desert lies the promised land. Goodbye, Mrs. Gloop. Adieu! Auf wiedersehen! Gesundheit. Farewell!" Willy said with a wave. Everyone turned and looked across the river as the little orange men began to sing and dance.

"OOMPA LOOMPA DOOMPADEE DOO

I'VE GOT A PERFECT PUZZLE FOR YOU

OOMPA LOOMPA, DOOMPADAH DEE

IF YOU ARE WISE YOU'LL LISTEN ME

WHAT DO YOU GET WHEN YOU GUZZLE DOWN SWEETS

EATING AS MUCH AS AN ELEPHANT EATS

WHAT ARE YOU AT GETTING TERRIBLY FAT

WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL COME OF THAT

I DON'T LIKE THE LOOK OF IT

OOMPA LOOMPA DOOMPADEE DAH

IF YOU'RE NOT GREEDY YOU WILL GO FAR

YOU WILL LIVE IN HAPPINESS TOO

LIKE THE OOMPA LOOMPA DOOMPADEE DO

DOOMPADEE DOO"

The Oompa Loompa's stopped as suddenly as they had started before they left through a small door with their wheel barrels.

"Hey, what kind of place you running here anyhow, Wonka?" Mr. Beauregard asked, his brow furrowed.

"Uhhhh . . . mesdames et messieurs, maintenant nous allons faire grand petit voyage par bateau." Willy told them.

"What's he talking about?" Mr. Salt asked, confused about what he was saying.

"Voulez-vous entrer le Wonkatania?" He asked them, point towards the tunnel, everyone turning to look.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow, what a boat." Charlie said in awe as the pink boat came around the bend, the seahorse head on the bow of the boat standing tall.

"Ohhhh, looks good enough to eat." Grandpa Joe added on.

"That's quite a nice little canoe you've got there, Wonka." Mr. Salt commented as he leaned towards him.

"All I ask is a tall ship and a star to sail her by. All aboard, everybody." Willy said with a bit of whimsy.

"Uh, ladies first, and that means Veruca." Mr. Salt said as he pushed everyone out of the way once again, helping his daughter step aboard.

"If she's a lady, I'm a Vermicious Knid." Grandpa Joe grouched to Charlie before they climbed aboard.

"You sure this thing'll float, eh, Wonka?" Mr. Beauregard asked as he moved to step aboard.

"With your buoyancy, sir, rest assured." Willy said with a smile, patting the man on the belly before he got on.

"She's tres joli, but is she seaworthy?" Sally asked as she came up next to him, glancing up and taking note of how his blond hair was extremely curly under his top hat.

"Nothing to worry about, my dear lady. I take good care of my guests." Willy assured her before offering his hand to help her up. Sally blushed as she noticed how much larger his hand was than her own before sitting down up front with Mike who decided to set on the edge, throwing his arm over it so he could lean. He was bored once again as they sat in the boat, blankly looking ahead.

"Yeah, you took real good care of that August kid over there, that's for sure." Mr. Beauregard scoffed.

"Everybody aboard?" Willy asked as he climbed up into the boat and sat down on the single chair at the front.

"You're going to love this. Just love it."

The Oompa Loompa upfront rang the bell before the two in the back began to spin the large wheel to start the ship moving ahead. Everyone stared in awe as they moved through the Chocolate Room, pointing at different things as they went past. Sally turned and looked at Willy who was smiling at her, his expression soft.

"Donc, vous parlez français?" Willy asked her.

"Oh, tres peu. Je suis les etranger." She responded to him, shaking her head. Mike rolled his eyes as he looked back out to the candy garden.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Mike mumbled. Willy smirked as he held out a candy for him, which Sally took and placed it in his hand.

"Here, try one of these." Willy told him.

"What are they?" He asked, skeptical of the sweet in his hand.

"Rainbow drops. Suck 'em and you can spit in seven different colors."

"Spitting's a dirty habit." Violet said causing them to look back her to see she had her little finger up her nose.

"I know a worse one." Willy said with a soft smile as the two men in the back spoke amongst themselves before looking back ahead.

"Hang on, where are we going?" Mr. Salt called out loudly.

"I don't know but I don't like the looks of that tunnel up there. Hey Wonka, I want off!" Mr. Beauregard yelled as he moved to stand up.

"'Round the world and home again, that's the sailor's way!" Willy said with a large smile before being bathed in darkness as they entered the tunnel.

"I don't like this ride, Daddy." Veruca said, causing everyone else to cry out into the darkness as well. Willy called for them to go faster. Suddenly lights started to fill the tunnel, rainbow colors filling the space. Sally gasped as a video started to play on the walls, a snake crawling across a lady's face filling the space. Everyone started nervously talking and jumping around. Sally covered her eyes as a video of a chicken getting its head cut off was shown. She glanced over her hand as she felt something touch her knee. Her eyes followed the tan clad knee to see that it belonged to Willy.

"There's no earthly was of knowing." Willy started singing, his eyes darting to everyone in the boat, back and forth as he clutched his cane in his hands.

"Heh, heh… he's singing…" Mr. Salt, forcing a smile as he placed an arm around his daughter, pulling her tightly to his side.

"WHICH DIRECTION WE ARE GOING

THERE'S NO KNOWING WHERE WE'RE ROWING

OR WHICH WAY THE RIVER'S FLOWING

IS IT RAINING

IS IT SNOWING

IS A HURRICANE A-BLOWING

Bleh!"

Willy quickly looked at Sally to see that she holding Mike's hand who was looking around excitedly. Her face was set in seriousness as she locked eyes with Willy even if they were a bit wider than normal.

"Not a speck of light is showing

So the danger must be growing

Are the fires of hell a glowing?

Is the grisly reaper mowing?

Yes! The danger must be growing

For the rowers keep on rowing

And they're certainly not showing

Any signs that they are slowing!"

Willy started to scream, watching as Sally's eyes got wider, her mask of determination cracking as fear slipped through.

"Oh, make him stop, Daddy!" Veruca yelled, her voice higher pitched than normal from her fear.

"Wonka, this has gone far enough!" Mr. Salt yelled, putting on a brave front for his daughter as he shook his hand.

"Quite right, sir! Stop the boat!" Willy yelled out, the lights going out before a normal yellow bulb light flashed on, showing a large hallway as the boat pulled up to the side.

"We're there." Wonka said, his voice holding a hint of mischief.

"Where?" Sally asked, her voice small.

"Here. A small step for mankind, but a giant step for us. All ashore!" He said, pushing lightly against her leg, everyone rushing to do just that.

"Now why don't they show stuff like that on TV?" Mike asked as Sally helped him off the boat before looking up as Willy offered his hand to her once again. She hesitated for a moment as Willy raised his eyebrows at her before she decided to take his help.

"What a nightmare." Mr. Salt grumbled, shaking his head.

"Daddy, I do not what a boat like this." Veruca said firmly as she set foot on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone filed out and started looking around at all of the doors that were clearly labeled with large letters for what was behind them.

"Dairy cream . . ." Charlie read slowly.

"Whipped cream . . ." Grandpa Joe read, placing his hands on his grandson shoulders again.

"Coffee cream . . ."

"Vanilla cream . . ."

"Hair cream?" They both read together, making Sally laugh as the two looked at each other in confusion.

"Meine Herrschaften, schenken Sie mir ihre aufmerksamkeit." Willy spoke as he walked up to a pair of large metal doors, placing a key from his coat into the lock and spinning it.

"Dutch?" Sally asked, causing Willy to grin at her.

"Sie kommen jetzt in den interessantesten und gleichzeitig geheimsten raum meiner fabrik."

"I can't take much more of this." Mr. Salt said with wide eyes as Willy placed the lock on the floor.

"Meine Damen und Herren, der Inventing Room."

Everyone moved to go through the door he opened but he quickly used his cane to block them once again

"Now remember, no messing about. No touching, no tasting, no telling." He told them, pointing to the children.

"No telling what?" Grandpa Joe asked, not having understood the German Willy had been speaking.

"You see, all of my most secret inventions are cooking and simmering in here. Old Slugworth would give his false teeth to get inside for just five minutes, so don't touch a thing!"

Willy moved aside to let everyone in. Oompa Loompa's were running about the messy room, clouds of steam rising as machine's made weird noises.

"Inventing room? It looks more like a Turkish bath to me." Grandpa Joe said as he looked around.

"Even if Slugworth did get in here, he couldn't find anything." Charlie said to his grandfather as he looked around, trying to take everything in at once.

"You got a garbage strike going on here, Wonka?" Mr. Beauregard asked as Wonka walked up to what looked like a chemistry set.

"Who does your cleaning up?" Sally asked as she stepped over a pile of old coats.

"Shouldn't you be wearing rubber gloves? You'll have the health inspectors after you, you know that, don't you?" Mr. Salt asked as they observed him.

"Invention, my dear friends, is ninety-three percent perspiration, . . . six percent electricity, . . . four percent evaporation, . . . and two percent butterscotch ripple. " Willy said as he mixed the liquids that he put in the beaker with a long metal mixing rod.

"It smells like vanilla schnapps." Sally added, flushing as the men turned and looked at her. She walked away as Willy took a sip of his drink.

"Any good?" Mr. Salt asked, watching for any weird side effects.

"Yes!" Willy said in a high pitched voice before walk around the table.

"Excuse me." Willy said to Sally as he placed his hand on her shoulder to lean across her to grab an alarm clock. Sally couldn't help but notice how he smelled of rich chocolate and a spice that she couldn't place. Willy walked away from her and to a large bubbly tub that Veruca was playing with.

"Time is a precious thing. Never waste it." He told the young girl before throwing the clock into the tub and walking away.

"He's absolutely bonkers." Veruca said, turning to Charlie.

"And that's not bad." He told her before looking over at Mike who had thrown a piece of candy in his mouth. Mike shrugged as he ate it, looking to Willy who was getting onto a bicycle.

"IN SPRINGTIME, THE ONLY PRETTY RING TIME

BIRDS SING, HEY DING

A-DING, A-DING

SWEET LOVERS LOVE THE SPRING" Willy sang happily, mixing the tub connected to the bike. Sally jumped as there was an explosion and a large crash. Everyone turned to see Mike scrambling in the middle of pots and pans.

"Mike!" Sally yelled out as she rushed over.

"I told you not to little boy." Willy said as he stopped peddling.

"You're teeth!" Sally worried as she tried to look into his mouth better as he pushed her away from him.

"Moms going to kill me."

"Whatever. What was that though?" Mike asked as he pulled himself back up to standing, blowing smoke out of his mouth as he spoke.

"That's exploding candy for your enemies. Great idea, isn't it? Not ready yet though, still too weak. Needs more gelignite." Willy explained as he picked up a pair of shoes from a pile before placing them into a large pot.

"What's that for?" Mr. Salt asked as he looked into the pot.

"Gives it a little kick."

Mr. Salt walked up to Willy, blocking him from following the others.

"Wonka? Butterscotch… butter gin… you're got something going on inside of here?"

"Candy is dandy but liquor is quicker." Willy whispered out of the side of his mouth before spinning away towards another pot. Everyone watched as he reached into the large pot.

"Aah!" Willy yelled out, yanking his hand away.

"What's the matter? Too hot, Mr. Wonka?" Violet asked as Sally stepped forward, Willy paused as she grabbed his hand to check for burns, a large pea coat in his other hand.

"Too cold. Far too cold." Willy said as she let his hand go, he looked at her for another moment before shoving the coat into the tub, grabbing a large mixing spoon to help push it into the liquid.

"That's gourmet cooking for you." Mr. Salt said with a laugh as Mr. Beauregard glanced around to see if anyone was watching him. A loud buzzer filled the air causing him to jump back from the rainbow colored quilt. Willy whipped around at him, forgetting his mixture.

"No! Don't. Please. Forgive me, but no one must look under there. This is the most secret machine in my entire factory. This is the one that's really going to sizzle old Slugworth." Willy said as he walked over to the machine, propping his face up on his hand as he rested his elbow on the surface. Sally snorted at the play on one of his enemies candies.

"What's it do?" Charlie asked as they all stood around it.

"Would you like to see?" Willy asked him with a smile.

"Yeah." He said excitedly.

Willy looked around before moving to press a button. Everyone watched as there was weird sounds and movements before little spiky candies of multi colors rolled out on a belt.

"But what's it do?" Charlie asked, confused as he looked at the belt.

"Can't you see? It makes Everlasting Gobstoppers." Willy said, picking up a candy. The children all glanced at their family members at this before looking back at him.

"Did you say "Everlasting Gobstoppers"?"  
Violet asks as Willy mouths the last word with her before nodding excitedly as he smiled.

"That's right. For children with very little pocket money. You can suck 'em forever!"

"I want an Everlasting Gobstopper." Veruca said, stepping forward.

"Me too!" Violet said, pushing at the other girl.

"Fantastic invention. Revolutionize the industry. You can suck 'em and suck 'em, and they'll never get any smaller." Willy said, his eyes locking on Sally before he got a faraway look. Sally felt her face flushing as she looked at him.

"Never… At least I don't think they do. A few more tests."

"How do you make 'em?" Mike asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm a trifle deaf in this ear. Speak a little louder next time." Willy answered, smirking at Sally covering her brothers mouth as he opened it wide to repeat himself.

"Who wants an Everlasting Gobstopper?"

The children all started calling out that they wanted one, rushing forward with their hands held out. Willy pulled away from them though.

"I can only give them to you if you solemnly swear to keep them for yourselves and never show them to another living soul as long as you all shall live. Agreed?"

Sally looked at Veruca's back to see her cross her fingers, causing a sour look to cross her face as the children agreed to his rules.

"Good. One for you, and for you, and one for you." Willy said as he handed them out.

"What about Charlie?" Grandpa Joe yelled out.

"And one for Charlie." Willy said as he looked up at Sally as Mike handed her his candy. She sniffed it, taking in the sweet smell before popping the candy in her mouth. Her eyes closed as she savored the sweet flavor. Willy turned back to the children as they started yelling.

"Everyone has had one, and one is enough for anybody. Now come along. Now over here, if you'll follow me, I have something rather special to show you."

Everyone followed Willy over to a large metal machine with large metal domes covering plates.

"Well, it's special, all right. I only hope my Veruca doesn't want one." Mr. Salt said with a laugh to the other parents who sneered at him.

"It's weird." Mike said, looking the machine over.

"Isn't she scrumptious? She's my revolutionary, non-pollutionary, mechanical wonder. Now; button, button, who's got the button?" Willy asked, clasping his hands as he looked around. Charlie gently pulled on Willy's coat to get his attention.

"It's over there." Charlie told him, pointing to the large red button.

"Here?" Willy asked sweetly.

"Yeah." Charlie said with a nod. Willy smiled as he hit the button, watching as the lids began to lift as things were crushed and another flood of strange sounds filled the air.


	8. Chapter 8

"What you are witnessing, dear friends, is the most enormous miracle of the machine age: the creation of a confectionery giant. Finito!" Willy called out as there was ding. He snatched up a strip of gum.

"That's all?" Veruca asked, disappointed by all of the noise and commotion turning into something so small and bland looking.

"That's all?! Don't you know what this is?" Willy asked. Violet pushed everyone away as she looked at it.

"By gum, it's gum!" She exclaimed.

"Wrong! It's the most amazing, fabulous, sensational gum in the whole world." Willy said, sarcasm and annoyance mixing as he faked a happy tone.

"What's so fab about it?"

"This little piece of gum is a three course dinner."

"Bull." Mr. Salt said, rolling his eyes.

"No, roast beef, but I haven't got it quite right yet." Willy said, his mind taking him away again. Violet snatched it from him while he was distracted.

"I don't care." She said.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. I really wouldn't."

"So long as its gum, then that's for me." She told him, sticking her current gum behind her ear.

"Violet, now don't you do anything stupid." Her father warned her as she stuck the gum in her mouth. Sally watched as Willy moved around the group to sit down on a table next to her.

"What's is taste like?" Charlie asked as Willy patted the space next to him like he had done in the garden, smiling at Sally as she jumped up.

"Madness! It's tomato soup! It's hot and creamy. I can actually feel it running down my throat! It's delicious!" Violet told them as she smacked away. Willy pulled his little candies from his coat, handing one to Sally before he took one for himself.

"Stop, don't…" He said, his voice monotone. Charlie looked back at Willy, raising his eyebrow as he looked at the pair on the table before turning to his grandfather.

"Why doesn't she listen to Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked as Grandpa Joe leaned down to his level.

"Because, Charlie, she's a nitwit." He answered him.

"And every chew gets better and better Mmm… this sure is great soup. Hey, second course is coming up! Roast beef and a baked potato! Mmm!" Violet continued.

"With sour cream?" Mr. Beauregard asked with a laugh.

"What's for dessert, baby?"

"Dessert? Here it comes. Blueberry pie and ice cream! It's the most marvelous blueberry pie that I've ever tasted!" She said, her jaw still smacking away. Everyone's eyes squinted as they looked at a small purple dot on her nose.

"Look at her face!" Charlie cried out as the dot spread across her nose like watercolor on a wet canvas.

"Holy Toledo, what's happening to your face?" Her father asked, stepping towards her. Sally's eyes widened as she watched.

"Spit it out!" She called out to her as Willy glanced at her.

"Cool it. Lemme finished." Violet snapped.

"Yeah, but your face is turning blue! Violet, you're turning violet, violet!" Mr. Beauregard yelled, rushing up to her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him, looking around at everyone as they all took a step back.

"I told you I hadn't got it quite right yet." Willy said, causing everyone to look at him.

"You got that right!" The girl's father snapped. "Look what it's done to my kid!"

"It always goes wrong when we come to the desserts."

Sally looked up as Willy leaned towards her, his voice soft.

"Always."

"Violet, what are you doing now?! You're blowing up!"

"I feel funny." Violet said, but she still hadn't stopped smacking away as she looked around in fear.

"I'm not surprised." Grandpa Joe said with wide eyes as they watched her get larger.

"What's happening?" Violet asked as her red belt popped off from around her waist.

"You're blowing up like a balloon!" Her father exclaimed in fear.

"Like a blueberry." Willy corrected.

"Somebody do something! Call a doctor!" Mr. Beauregard screamed. Sally pulled a bobby pin from her hair.

"Stick her with a pin." Sally said, causing Willy to laugh.

"She'll pop!" Charlie said horrified. Sally shrugged as she put the pin back in her hair.

"It happens every time! They all become blueberries." Willy said, shaking his head as he looked back at the girl who was now quite large.

"You've really done it this time, haven't you Wonka? I'll break you for this!" Mr. Beauregard snapped as he got into Willy's face, causing him to sigh as he got down from the table.

"Oh, well, I'll get it right in the end." He said as he put his candies back into his coat before pulling out his silver flute again.

"Help! Help!" Violet cried out as Willy played the tune that he had when Augustus had gone up the pipe.

"Oh dear." Sally said as she recognized the tune, she jumped down also and rushed to Mike, pulling him way from the very violet and round girl.

"We've got to let the air out of her, quick!" Mr. Beauregard said, looking back to his daughter as Oompa Loomps came into the room.

"There's no air in there." Willy said calmly as he looked at the man.

"Huh?"

"That's juice."

"Juice?!" He asked in shock. Willy looked to an Oompa Loompa that had come to stand next to him

"Would you roll the young lady down to the juicing room at once, please?" Willy asked the small man who nodded to him.

"What for?" Mr. Beauregard asked as he looked back and forth from Willy and Violet.

"For squeezing. She has to be squeezed immediately before she explodes."

"Explodes?!"

Sally pulled Mike further away at these words, not wanting him near anything else that could explode after what happened to his teeth earlier.

"It's a fairly simple operation." Willy told him with the same distant coldness of a doctor.

Everyone watched as the Oompa Loompa's started to dance and make music.

"OOMPA LOOMPA DOOMPADEE DOO

I'VE GOT ANOTHER PUZZLE FOR YOU (OO OO OO)

OOMPA LOOMPA DOOMPADAH DEE

IF YOU ARE WISE YOU'LL LISTEN TO ME

GUM CHEWING'S FINE WHEN IT'S ONCE IN A WHILE

IT STOPS YOU FROM SMOKING AND BRIGHTENS YOUR SMILE

BUT IT'S REPULSIVE, REVOLTING, AND WRONG

CHEWING AND CHEWING ALL DAY LONG

THE WAY THAT A COW DOES

OOMPA LOOMPA DOOMPADEE DAH

GIVEN GOOD MANNERS YOU WILL GO FAR

YOU WILL LIVE IN HAPPINESS TOO

LIKE THE OOMPA LOOMPA DOOMPADEE DO"

They sang before they rolled the girl out of the room.

"I'll get even with you for this, Wonka, if it's the last thing I ever do!" Mr. Beauregard yelled at him as an Oompa Loompa took his hand to lead him away.

"I got a blueberry for a daughter…"

"Where is the fancy bread? In the heart or in the head? Shall we roll on?"

Grandpa Joe looked at Willy like he was crazy then over at Sally who was trying not to laugh at the pun that was just made. Willy took his cane gladly from one of his works before he turned and looked at the smaller group.

"Well, well, well… two naughty, nasty little children gone. Three good, sweet little children left. Hurry, please, long way to go yet."

A/N: Don't forget to review please! I do love getting them, it makes my day!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated yet! I plan on getting you some chapters this weekend. I got married on Halloween and just got back from our Harry Potter World Honeymoon today. So bear with me while I get back into the swing of things. I love you all and will update soon!


	10. Chapter 10

The remaining group followed Willy as he walked quickly down a hallway. He suddenly stopped as he turned around to face everyone, causing them all to jumble into each other.

"Wait a minute. Must show you this. Lickable wallpaper for nursery walls. Lick an orange, it tastes like an orange. Lick a pineapple, it tastes like a pineapple. Go ahead, try it." He said excitedly as he indicated to the wallpaper. Sally studied the pictures of fruit and watched as everyone began to lick them. Her face flushing as she watched, not able to bring herself to try it.

"Oh." Grandpa Joe said in surprise, pulling back to look at the wallpaper.

"Mmm, I got a plum." Mike told his sister as he pointed to the picture of a plum.

"Grandpa, this banana's fantastic! It tastes so real." Charlie said happily.

"Try some more. The strawberries taste like strawberries. The snozzberries taste like snozzberries!" Willy said excitedly, locking eyes with Sally. She tilted her head slightly, trying to read the unknown glint in his eyes.

"Snozzberries? Who ever heard of a snozzberry?" Veruca asked, pulling his attention down to her. Willy snatched her face as she went to lick another fruit, turning her head to face him, as he kneeled down to her level.

"We are the music-makers, and we are the dreamers of dreams. Come along, come along." Willy said, releasing her so he could stand tall once again. Everyone turned and looked at Veruca before they rushed after Willy. They all ran along with him before they entered into a large stainless steel room. Everyone looked around, popping bubbles with their fingers.

"Something very unusual in here. Bubbles, bubbles everywhere, but not a drop to drink. Yet."

"What's it making, Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked as he walked up to him.

"Fizzy Lifting Drinks. They fill you with gas, and the gas is so terrifically lifting that it lifts you right off the ground like a balloon." He answered, pointing up making everyone look to the ceiling that was very far away.

"Oh, isn't it high! Gosh!" Veruca asked spinning slightly as she watched the fan do so at the top.

"But I daren't sell it yet. It's still too powerful." Willy told them, shaking his head.

"Come on, let us try some! Please?" Mike asked, loving the idea of not having to walk anymore.

"Oh, let us try some. Don't be mean!" Veruca added, pleading as she bounced on the heels of her feet.

"No, no, no. Absolutely not. There'd be children floating around all over the place. Come along now; don't hang about. You're going to be wild about this next room." Willy said, with a smile and left the room. Sally glanced back at Charlie and Grandpa Joe but Mike grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. Willy opened a door and ushered the others into a small room, not responding to the fact that Charlie and Grandpa Joe didn't follow them.

"What are they?" Mike asked, looking at the square candies that were on a conveyor belt.

"They are candies that look round." Willy said with a smile as he leaned against a wall, holding his cane in both hands as he looked at everyone. They paused for a moment, taking in the squares before looking at each other.

"These aren't round Wonka. You've gone off the deep end you have." Mr. Salt said. Sally looked at the large man for a moment before moving closer to the candies.

"Of course they look round! I have tested them for many years."

Sally reached out and lightly tapped a candy with her nail. She gasped as the candy opened a small pair of eyes and blinked a few time. Everyone turned to look at her as she watched the candy.

"Oh! I get it!" Sally said excitedly, looking over her shoulder at Willy, a large smile on her face. The two stared at each other for a few moments as Willy smiled softly at her.

"I don't get it." Mike said, shoving his sister to make her look at him.

"See their eyes Mike?" Sally asked as she turned back to the belt. Mike moved closer as Sally tapped a few of the candies, waking them up.

"Yeah. So?" He asked with a huff.

"They are 'looking-a-round'. Get it? Looking 'round."

Mike rolled his eyes as he pulled away from the small squares.

"That's stupid." Her brother said, crossing his arms as he looked down at his sister. Sally sighed as she stood up.

"Just because you didn't figure it out, doesn't make it stupid." She told him matter-of-factly.

"I agree with him." Veruca said. Willy rolled his eyes at the two young children before glancing out the window in the door.

"Alright then, let's move on." Willy said, opening the door and ushering them out. Sally paused next to him.

"I thought they were cute." Sally told him softly with a gentle smile.

"It takes one to know one." He told her before brushing past her, the sudden body contact making her shiver. Willy quickly walked to a large golden door and opened it, leaving it so as they all walked into the new room.

A/N: Remember to review, please. I love to see what you all think and if you like what I am writing also.


	11. Chapter 11

"I know what you're thinking: They can't be doing what they're doing. But they are. They have to." Willy told them. Sally looked up at the large geese, her eyes wide at the sight of them.

"I haven't met the Oompa Loompa yet who could do it." He said as he leaned towards her, getting her to look back at him before he continued talking.

"These are the geese that lay the golden eggs. As you can see, they're larger than ordinary geese. As a matter of fact, they're quadruple size geese which produce octuple size eggs. They're laying overtime right now for Easter." Willy finished.

"But Easter's over!" Mike snapped, pushing Sally aside so he could get in-between them, glaring up at Willy.

"Ssshhh . . ."

Willy covered his mouth, a smirk on his face as Mike's eye widened.

"They don't know that. I'm trying to get ahead for next year." Willy informed the others as he removed his hand from Mike. Everyone watched as the geese laid eggs and the Oompa Loomps took them to be cleaned and shinned.

"What happens if they drop one of those eggs, Wonka?" Mr. Salt asked

"An omelet fit for a king, sir." He answered

"Are they chocolate eggs?" Veruca asked, looking up at him.

"Golden chocolate eggs. That's a great delicacy. But I wouldn't get too close. The geese are very temperamental. That's why we have the Eggdicator."

Willy indicated to the machines that the eggs were falling on, a large cushion catching them to be sure they don't break.

"Pardon?" Sally asked, her brow furrowed.

"The Eggdicator. The Eggdicator can tell the difference between a good egg and a bad egg. If it's a good egg, it's shined up and shipped out all over the world. But if it's a bad egg . . . ," Willy said, pausing as everyone one watched another egg land on the pillow before an arrow pointed to the words "Bad Egg" and a trap door opened.

"down the chute."

"It's an educated Eggdicator." Grandpa Joe joked to Charlie.

"It's a lot of nonsense." Mr. Salt grumbled.

"A little nonsense now and then is relished by the wisest men." Willy sang, moving to lean towards Sally but stopped as Mike glared up at him, still standing firm between them.

"Hey, Daddy, I want a golden goose." Veruca said, turning to look at him.

"Here we go again." Charlie groaned, rolling his eyes.

"All right, sweetheart, all right. Daddy'll get you a golden goose as soon as we get home." He told her with a smile, thinking he placated her.

"No, I want one of those!" The little girl snapped.

"Wonka, how much do you want for the golden goose?" The large man asked, walking towards him and forcing Mike to move out of his way. Sally placed her hands on Mike's shoulders as she pulled him further away.

"They're not for sale." Willy told him blankly, looking head.

"Name your price."

Mr. Salt went to pull a check book from his coat, not listening to what Willy had said.

"She can't have one." This time he was more firm, making the Salt's look at him.

"Who says I can't?" Veruca yelled, turning to her father in anger.

"The man with the funny hat." Mr. Salt said, causing Mike to snort getting Sally to slap his arm.

"Don't be rude Mike." She told him.

"I want one! I want a golden goose!

Gooses,

Geeses,

I want my geese to lay gold eggs for Easter." Veruca started. Mike pulled away from his sister, anger in his eyes.

"I wasn't! Stop being so weird!" Mike to her, ignoring what was happening in the room. Willy stood quietly, watching Veruca but really listening to the Teevee's talk.

"What are you talking about Mike?" Sally asked, confused. Trying to think about anything she may have done different to him.

"You're face keeps turning red and you're always looking at that freak. Like right now!" Mike said, pointing to her face that was flushing at his words.

"And you have been constantly nagging me. Mom and Dad never nag me."

"That's because they don't care like I do." She told him finally, her shoulders sagging as she looked at him sadly. Mike looked at her for a few seconds before turning away from his sister to look back at Veruca, his cheeks pink.

"Whatever." He said, kicking her foot sideways with his. Sally smiled softly, nudging his foot back as she looked at the little girl running around the room, singing about what everything and wanting it now.

"I WANT TODAY

I WANT TOMORROW

I WANT TO WEAR 'EM LIKE BRAIDS IN MY HAIR

AND I DON'T WANT TO SHARE 'EM

I WANT A PARTY WITH ROOMFULS OF LAUGHTERS

TEN THOUSAND TONS OF ICE CREAM

AND IF I DON'T GET THE THINGS I AM AFTER

I'M GOING TO SCREAM

I WANT THE WORKS

I WANT THE WHOLE WORKS

PRESENTS AND PRIZES AND SWEETS AND SURPRISES

OF ALL SHAPES AND SIZES AND NOW!" Veruca sang, stomping towards the Eggdicator, finishing up her final lines as she stomped up the steps.

"DON'T CARE HOW

I WANT IT NOW

DON'T CARE HOW

I WANT IT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW"

Her last note carried as she went down the shoot, a loud buzzing sound filling the room.

"She was a bad egg." Willy said, shaking his head sadly.

" Um . . . where's she gone?" Mr. Salt asked with a smile, looking from the Eggdicator to Willy and back.

"Where all the other bad eggs go: down the garbage chute." He told him easily, making Mr. Salt laugh with nervousness.

"The garbage chute. Where does it lead to?"

"To the furnace." He said nonchalantly. This time Mr. Saly laughed as though told a great joke, making Sally and Grandpa Joe pull the children away from him in worry.

"To the furnace. She'll be sizzled like a sausage."

"Well not necessarily. She could be stuck just inside the tube." Willy told him as he pointed to the place where she had gone.

Inside the . . .? Hold on! Veruca, sweetheart, Daddy's coming!" Mr. Salt yelled as he ran over to the purple cushion, jumping down the chute after his daughter.

"There's gonna be a lot of garbage today." Willy said in a dreamy kind of way, looking blankly into space.

"Well, Mr. Salt finally got what he wanted." Grandpa Joe said with a chuckle.

"What's that?" Charlie asked, not understanding.

"Veruca went first." The old man joked.

"Mr. Wonka, they won't really be burned in the furnace, will they?" The nice boy asked, pushing aside his grandfather's joke in his concern for his fellow man.

"Hmmm . . . well, I think that furnace is lit only every other day, so they have a good sporting chance, haven't they." Willy answered him. Everyone turned as the Oompa Loompa started to hum, indicating that they had another song to sing for them.

"OOMPA LOOMPA DOOMPADEE DOO

I'VE GOT ANOTHER PUZZLE FOR YOU

OOMPA LOOMPA DOOMPADAH DEE

IF YOU ARE WISE YOU'LL LISTEN TO ME"

Willy looked back as someone tugged on his coat. He quickly kneeled down to the Oompa Loompa, taking a bundle of clothing from him.

"Thank you." He told him softly before returning to watch the rest of the song and dance.

WHO DO YOU BLAME WHEN YOUR KID IS A BRAT

PAMPERED AND SPOILED LIKE A SIAMESE CAT

BLAMING THE KIDS IS A LIE AND A SHAME

YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHO'S TO BLAME

THE MOTHER AND THE FATHER

OOMPA LOOMPA DOOMPADEE DAH

IF YOU'RE NOT SPOILED THEN YOU WILL GO FAR.

YOU WILL LIVE IN HAPPINESS TOO

LIKE THE OOMPA LOOMPA DOOMPADEE DO

"I don't understand it. The children are disappearing like rabbits." Willy said once they finished and went back to their jobs.

"Well, we still have each other."

Sally turned bright red as he handed her back her now clean sweater as he spoke, a smirk on his face as he looked her in the eye. Ignoring Mike who scoffed as he watched them.

"Shall we press on?" Willy asked everyone, turning to walk out of the room.

"Mr. Wonka, can we sit down for a minute?" Sally asked moving to do just that, finding that all the rushing around was taking a bit out of her.

"My dear lady, transportation has already been arranged." He told her, taking her free arm to loop through his to walk her along, allowing her to put a little of her weight against him as she clutched her purple sweater to her chest. She noticed that it now had that same dark chocolate and musky scent that she noticed he smelled liked.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wow." Sally said as they walked up to a large vehicle, Oompa Loomps poring huge bottles of soda into tanks.

"Behold the Wonkamobile. A thing of beauty is a joy forever. Places, please, the dance is about to begin. Better grab a seat, they're going fast." Willy said as he directed Sally to the front of the machine before climbing up into the driver's seat.

"Mr. Wonka, what's that they're filling it up with?" Grandpa Joe asked as he and Charlie took their seats in the back, watching the little orange men.

"Oh, ginger ale, ginger pop, ginger beer, beer bubbles, bubble-ade, bubble cola, double cola, double bubble burp-a-cola, and all the crazy carbonated stuff that tickles your nose. Few people realize what tremendous power there is in one of those things." He supplied as he pulled leavers and turned knobs.

"Sorry I asked."

"You think Slugworth would pay extra to know about this?" Mike asked in a sort of mumble so only Sally could hear him.

"Mike, don't you take your anger out on him like that. You keep your mouth shut." She said, completely disappointed in her brother over the idea that he would want money and perhaps revenge for being pushed aside a little too much. Mike rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and looked over the side of the car away from his sister. Willy looked down at the two, wondering what they were talk about that made Sally's shoulders droop.

"Everybody set?" Willy asked before pulling one last large lever.

"Now hold on tight. I'm gonna really open her up this time and see what she can do. Swifter than eagles . . . stronger than lions . . ."

Sally worried her bottom lip as she wondered what Mike was going to do when they got out of there. With her eyes on her boots she wasn't ready for the large flood of suds that dumped on top of her head. She let out a large gasp as she jumped in her seat, Mike quickly grabbed her hand to keep her from jumping out of her seat and falling.

"Must be a leak in the distilling tubes." Willy said when Sally looked up at him, foam dripping from her face.

"Grandpa!" Charlie started to yell from the back of the machine.

"Are you both okay?!" Sally yelled back to them in worry, but Willy covered their response with his own words.

"MARTHA! MARTHA! DU ENTSCHWANDEST!"

"It's getting in my eye!" Mike complained as he tried to stop the foam from coming out. Sally quickly grabbed her sweater once again and tried to use it to wipe the bubbles from her brother's face.

"AH, MEIN GLUCK NAHMST DU MIT DIR!"

"You're soaked through Mike. Is it in your shoes?" Sally asked him, blocking any of the foam that was still pouring out from getting on him.

"Move, I can handle it." He told her in annoyance, pushing her away from him.

"GEHT ES HIN WO DU ENTSCHWANDEST

ODER TEILE ES MIT MIR."

"You know, you can be so rude sometimes!" Sally snapped at her brother before throwing her sweater at his face. Mike turned towards her as he pulled the cloth away, his face set in anger. Before the two knew it they went through a door frame that seemed to instantly remove any trace of the foam that they had been covered in.

"Oh, well that's convenient." She said, looking her arms over for anything left behind.

"Hey, Grandpa, what was that we just went through?" Charlie asked, his voice caring to the front of the machine.

"Hsawaknow." Willy provided them as he started to pull levers again.

"What language is that?" Sally asked as she stood up when the machine stopped moving.

"No, that's "Wonkawash" spelled backwards. That's it, ladies and gentlemen. The journey is over."

Willy climbed down to the floor, waiting for everyone else to do the same. Sally got down, not offering to help her brother who jumped down on his own when he noticed she was still upet. Willy looked at the two, noticing how they were distancing themselves from each other.

"Finest bath I've had in twenty years." Grandpa Joe said to Sally as he patted her shoulder, gaining a soft smile from her.

"Let's do it again, Mr. Wonka." Charlie said happily.

"You mean that's as far as it goes? Couldn't we have walked?" Mike asked in annoyance as he noticed how little distance they gained.

"If the Good Lord had intended us to walk, he wouldn't have invented roller skates. Now would you all please put these on?" Willy asked them, taking down white coats and goggles that were hanging on hooks by a large white door. Everyone took out a set, looking them over.

"We have to be very careful. There's dangerous stuff inside."

Everyone pulled the coats on over their clothes, sliding on the goggles as they followed him in through the large white door.

A/N: If you are so inclined, please leave a review. I know you all might be upset with Sally and Mike fighting, but give it a moment and you will see why I had to do it. Plus, what kind of siblings would they be if they didn't fight?


	13. Chapter 13

"Wonkavision: my very latest and greatest invention." Willy said proudly as they walked into a large white room, stopping in front of a large camera

"It's television." Mike said as he walked closer to the large machine being controlled by Oompa Loompa's.

"Uh, it's Wonkavision. Now I suppose you all know how ordinary television works. You photograph something and-"

Willy rolled his eyes as he was interrupted.

"Sure, I do. You photograph something, and then the photograph is split up into millions of tiny pieces, and they go whizzing through the air down to your TV set where they're all put together again in the right order." Mike said quickly, annoyance on his face at the idea that someone wouldn't think he knew how this worked. Willy leaned down towards him, lifting his hand as though he wanted to flick the kids nose.

"You should open your mouth a little wider when you speak." He said instead, turning away from him.

"So I said to myself, "If they can do it with a photograph, why can't I do it with a bar of chocolate?"

Willy pointed over towards where a group of Oompa Loompa's were bringing in a large Wonka Chocolate bar. Everyone moved out of their way so they could place the bar on a pedestal in front of the camera.

"I shall now send this chocolate bar from one end of the room to the other. It has to be big because whenever you transmit something by television, it always ends up smaller on the other end. Goggles on, please. Lights, camera, action!"

Everyone quickly pulled on their goggles as Willy pushed Mike away before flipping a switch. A large flash of light filled the room, causing Sally to let out an involuntary scream as she jumped back away.

"You can remove your goggles."

Willy was looking at Sally as she shakenly removed her goggled, her wide eyes locked on his. He smiled at her as he tipped his hat slightly before placing it back on his head.

"Where's the chocolate?" Charlie asked, looking around the room. Willy looked up as he pointed with his cane.

"It's flying over our heads in a million pieces." He answered him as he rushed over to the small television in the room, the others following him.

"Now watch the screen. Here it comes."

Everyone watched in awe as there was weird sounds from the small screen before a tiny Wonka bar showed up there.

"There it is. Take it." Willy said, indicating for Mike to take it.

"How can you take it? It's just a picture." Mike asked, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. Sally pushed her brother lightly on the shoulder, indicating that she was upset with what he had said without having to say anything herself.

"All right, you take it." Willy told Charlie. Charlie reached out and grabbed the brown and pink wrapped chocolate.

"It's real." Charlie said in shock as he looked up at Willy.

"Taste it; it's delicious. It's just gotten smaller, that's all." He nodded at him. Charlie quickly pulled the paper off before taking a bite.

"It's perfect."

"It's unbelievable." Sally said softly as she looked at the small television screen.

"It's a miracle." Grandpa Joe corrected her.

"It's a TV dinner." Mike said, his mind running a mile a minute at the possibilities.

"It's Wonkavision." Willy corrected them all.

"It could change the world." Grandpa Joe said pointedly.

"Mr. Wonka, can you send other things? Not just chocolate, I mean." Mike finally verbalized his thoughts.

"Anything you like." Willy said, his eyes shining once again. Sally looked at him skeptically, recognizing that look from the last few times something weird happened.

"What about . . . people?"

"People? Hmmm . . . I don't really know. I suppose I could. Yes, I'm sure I could. I'm pretty sure I could. But it might have some messy results." Willy warned as he looked off into the distance at the thought.

"Don't you realize what you've invented? It's a teleporter. It's the most important invention in the history of the world. And all you think about is chocolate." Mike yelled, his annoyance turning into anger.

"Mike! Calm down! I'm sure Mr. Wonka knows what he's talking about." Sally reprimanded, moving up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"No, he doesn't. He has no idea. You think he's a genius, but he's an idiot. But I'm not." Mike growled out before turning around and pushing his sister's shoulders before running past her. He didn't notice that she had fallen back down the stairs, her head making a sickening thud on the floor causing Grandpa Joe and Charlie to look at her in shock, Willy pushing them aside as he quickly rushed down the stairs to see to her. Sally groaned as she propped herself up on hands.

"Are you okay?" Willy asked, concerned as he helped her sit up. Sally placed her hand to the back of her head before turning to look to see where her brother went, seeing him pushing an Oompa Loompa out of the way of the Wonkavision control box.

"Mike, get away from that thing!" Sally called out, still worried about her brother. Willy's face set in a look of annoyance like that of the one Mike had been showing all throughout the trip as he looked over at the little boy that the girl in his arms was more worried about more than herself.

"Stop, don't, come back . . ." He said, his voice bland.

"Lights, camera, action!" Mike yelled as he pulled down his goggles, Willy placed his hand over Sally's eyes to block them from the blinding light.

"Mike! Where are you?" Sally yelled out, pulling away Willy's hand as she looked around, not noticing the blood that was staining her gloved hand and now Willy's that she was still holding.

"He's up there, in a million pieces!" Grandpa Joe said, looking up, still in awe of the realness of it all.

"Mike! Are you there?" Sally called out, her body swaying slightly.

"No good shouting here. Watch the screen." Willy told her, pointing to the screen with their joined hands as they stayed sitting on the ground.

"Mike? Why's he taking so long?" She asked, looking up at Willy in worry before looking back to the screen.

"Million pieces take a long time to put together." Charlie told her, looking at the joined hands of Willy and Sally, his eyes widening at the bright red color.

"Oh, where are they?" She asked, looking up at Willy, leaning into him slightly. He smiled sympathetically at her before looking back to the screen.

"There's definitely something coming through." He told her, rubbing her back with the hand he was using to hold her up.

"Is it Mike?"

"Well it's hard to tell, but I-" Willy stopped talking as Mike showed up in the small television.

"Oh god." Sally said her body swaying once again, Willy was sure she would have hit the floor once again if he hadn't been holding on to her as she took in the sight of her tiny brother.

"Our little group is getting smaller by the minute." Grandpa Joe joked, gaining a glare from the boy's sister.

"Look at me, everybody; I'm the first person in the world to be sent by television. Wow, what a wild trip that was. It's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Am I coming in clear? Hey, Sally, I said, "Am I coming in clear? Why are you on the floor?" Mike asked, squinting to try and see what was going on.

"Great. He's completely unharmed." Willy said, no longer caring about what was going on with him as he looked back down at Sally, trying to get a look at the back of her head but the blood had tangled her blond hair and made it hard to see anything.

"You call that unharmed?" Sally asked, her voice slightly hysterical.

"Compared to you, yes. How are you feeling? Do you think you can stand?"

"What's going on? I can't see!" Mike yelled from his place, climbing down from the television onto the stand it was resting on. Grandpa Joe watched the kid, still surprised that this could be happening.

"You hurt your sister when you pushed her is what." The old man told him. Mike looked at him in confusion.

"I barely pushed her. How is she hurt?" He asked.

"You need to go to the hospital wing." Willy said softly, waving at the Oompa Loomps. Charlie and Grandpa Joe moved out of the way as one of the men went and picked up Mike, placing him into a bag as two others went to help Sally.

"What about my brother?" Sally asked, her eyes big and filled with worry and fear.

"Well, fortunately small boys are extremely springy and elastic. . ." Willy's words drifted off as he ran through his thoughts.

"Let me out, Sally what's going on!? How are you hurt?" Mike yelled from the small white bag.

" . . . so I think we'll put him in my special taffy-pulling machine. That should do the trick." Willy finished with a nod.

"I'm warning you, Sally!"

"Taffy . . ." Sally mumbled, finally giving in to the darkness that was pulling at her. The two Oompa Loomps at her side quickly caught her before more rushed forward to grab her legs to help carry her.

"Adieu, adieu, parting is such sweet sorrow." Willy said as he watched her go, sadness written on his face. Charlie looked back and forth between the two before the young woman was carried out, her brother being brought along behind her.

~.~

A/N: This is the end of the movie, time for complete creativity. Bwahahahahah! (Review, if you please. Read on if you'd like also, or just think of this as the end. Whatever will make you happy.)


	14. Chapter 14

Sally felt as though she was struggling through a great vat of taffy as she tried to wake, a dull thudding against the back of her head. The more she fought through the taffy the more her head throbbed until she let out a low moan at the pain.

"She wakes. Go get Mr. Wonka please." A soft female voice spoke. Sally jolted as she felt something cold pressed against her forehead, her eye snapping open.

"Shh, you are safe. I mean you no harm."

Sally studied the blond woman in front of her and saw that she held nothing but kindness in her smile.

"Who are you?" Sally asked, trying to clear her throat. The woman quickly picked up a glass of water from the bedside table, standing from her chair to help Sally sit up and take a sip.

"I am Mrs. Bucket. Mr. Wonka asked for me to look after you."

Mrs. Bucket? Are you Charlie's mother?"

Mrs. Bucket smiled brightly as this before she nodded.

"Yes. Charlie is my son. I believe you both walked the factory together the other day, yes?"

Sally blinked a few times as she processed this.

"The other day? What do you mean?"

Mrs. Bucket's hands fluttered about Sally as she pulled herself up fully in the bed so she could sit up properly.

"You were knocked unconscious two days ago from the fall caused by your bother." Both women turned at the male voice to see Willy standing in the door way.

"Two days ago!?" Sally placed a hand to her head as the room spun in her vision.

"You mustn't push yourself. You hit your head pretty hard. Without Mr. Wonka's mixtures you would be worse off now." Mrs. Bucket said, placing her hands on the young woman's shoulders to help steady her as she began to sway.

"Where is my brother?"

Willy's face filled with anger.

"You were just told you were knocked out by him and yet the first thing you do is ask for him?" Willy spat, his shoulders ridged as he glared down at her.

"Mr. Wonka!" Mrs. Bucket said in surprise, taken aback by his sudden anger. He stared at them for a moment before letting out a puff of air, his shoulders drooping as he let go of his anger.

"I have sent him home. Your parents know you are still here in my care."

With this he left, not looking back as Sally peeked over her finger tips at his retreating back.

"I am so sorry dear. He normally isn't like that. I don't know what has gotten into him."

"It's alright. I can understand his frustrations. But Mike didn't mean to cause me harm, it wasn't his fault." Sally supplied, feeling the need to defend her brother.

"I'm sure dear. Charlie told me he wasn't as bad as the others, and that he seemed to care for you." Mrs. Bucket said with a smile, picking up the wet washcloth on the bed and dipped it back into the basin on a stand next to her.

"He isn't, just a bit spoiled and single minded is all." Sally said, fiddling with the blanket that was across her lap

"You should rest now. You have pushed yourself enough for one day. I will go get you something to eat and be back shortly."

Sally nodded slightly, wincing as she did so before laying back down, looking up at the ceiling as Mrs. Bucket left the room, closing the door gently behind her. Sally picked mindlessly at her blanket as she pondered Willy's earlier reaction. She had seen him get annoyed about her worrying over her brother before and wondered why it had happened. Surely he knew that families worried about each other, that that's what they did. She slowly let her eyes stay closed longer and longer until they finally stayed that way, sleep having pulled her under once more.

She didn't know for how long she slept but she finally woke once again, the room was barely lit by the bedside lamp but gave her enough light to see in. She took in a deep breath, taking in the scent of rich chocolate and spice.

"Ah, you're awake again." Willy said, catching her attention as he looked over at her from the papers in his hands.

"Uh… yes." Sally said, pushing herself up once again. Willy quickly stood, putting down his papers on the bed so he could help her sit up. Sally felt her face burn at the contact as she mumbled a thank you, keeping her head down as she clutched the blanket. Willy let out a sigh before he gently took her chin in his fingers, lifted her head slowly so as to look her in the eye.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I was earlier. It was uncalled for." He said, studying her eyes as he spoke, his own blue ones filled with sorrow and regret.

"I'm okay. It wasn't that bad, though I do wish I knew why you were so upset." She told him, reaching up and taking hold of his hand. Willy sighed before he removed himself from her hold, sitting back down in his chair.

"Because your brother, and the other children, were spoiled and made to be bad children because of you and their parents always putting them first. Their wants, needs, health, everything! Always before the needs and health of your own. It is from these things that these children have been spoiled far too much!"

Sally studied his face, taking in his anger and frustration.

"I do not spoil him. I care for him. My parents are the ones to spoil him. What would you have done if the last you saw of your only sibling they were an inch tall? I am apparently awake and well, my brother on the other hand, I have no idea." She told him, watching as his features quickly changed.

"Yes… well… that does make since…" He said, running his hand through his hair before looking up at her, a lopsided grin on his face.

"So you forgive me then?"

"Yes. I forgive you." Sally said, returning his smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Sally shifted in the bed she was resting in, gaining Willy's attention from his papers once again.

"Are you okay?" He asked, closing the folder in his hand before placing it on the nightstand.

"Yes… um... is there a restroom I could use?" She asked, her face turning bright red from embarrassment.

"Oh! Yes!" Willy jumped up from his chair as he looked around.

"I'm sorry."

Sally watched as he pulled out his flute and called an Oompa Loompa into the room, moving over to the small man.

"Could you please escort Miss. Teevee to the bathroom down the hall? The one to the left should do the trick."

The small man nodded before turning to Sally, waiting for her to stand.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Sally said, quickly pushing aside the blankets. She paused as a large pale hand was place in front of her before she gently placed her own in it, a pale blush staining her cheeks.

"Thank you." She said softly to Willy, glancing up at him through her lashes to see a smile on his face, his eyes sparkling down at her.

"Not a problem my dear. I will go see to something for you to eat. I will meet you back here?" Willy asked her, moving just a half a step closer to her. Sally felt her face burn a brighter red as she felt the body heat radiate off of the man in front of her, her eyes casting downward in embarrassment. She nodded to him before moving as quickly as she could from the room, the Oompa Loompa rushing forward to help her along. Willy chuckled slightly before going to collect when he needed.

Sally looked around with wide eyes as she followed the orange man in front of her. There were large extravagant doors all along the hall that were closed to her, cherry woods inlaid with gold and silver swirls hiding unknown rooms. The Oompa Loompa stopped walking and opened a door to the left of the hall, stepping out of her way so she could enter. Sally thanked him before walking into the large room.

It was absolutely beautiful. It was warmer in the bathroom than it was through the rest of the area she had been in, but in a comfortable way. The walls were painted a deep rich brown that reminded her of melted milk chocolate, the floor a grey grained wood, she walked into the room, shutting the large door behind her. She looked around the room, seeing a cherry wood bench sitting against the wall before a small walk way that ended with a cream sink and an opening that branched off to left and an open door way to the right. She walked down the hall before looking through the open door, finding a cream toilet in a small room before looking through the opening. She took a step forward, her eyes widening at the sight of a large claw foot tub in the middle of the room. Copper tubing lined the far wall, twisting and spiraling up to the ceiling to where a shower head ended above the tub, a second tube ending in the tub for baths. She took in the large purple towels and wash cloths that had gold 'W.W.''s embroidered on them that hung randomly on the pipes, jars of unknown soaps, liquids, and salts peppered the surface as well, giving it a mad scientist look without going overboard.

To say that Sally loved it would be an understatement, but she needed to use the restroom and would have to gawk at a later time. She took care of business before washing her hands in the sink she had passed before and dried her hands on a purple hand towel. She stopped moving her hands as she looked down at the large gold W's, running a finger softly over the raised thread. She never thought that she would be able to see inside of the Wonka factory, and to meet the man that created her favorite treats was a far-away dream. But here she was, inside a private bathroom, inside the factory, that Willy Wonka himself had suggested she use.

She felt a squeal build up in her chest, but fought it down. Everything was seeming too good to be true, well, minus the head trauma. Sally felt the smile slowly fall off her face as the thought about why she got the trauma in the first place. She should contact her family, let them know she's okay, check up on Mikey. He was probably worried about what was happening to her and here she was freaking out over a bathroom.

Willy looked up from the collection of pots and pans on the stove as Charlie walked up next to him.

"How is she?" Charlie asked, watching as Willy mixed things on the stove.

"She's doing well. She should be able to leave in two days or so."

Charlie studied the man's face for a few moments before worrying his bottom lip. He knew that he had seen something between the two through the tour a few days ago, but didn't think it was his place to say anything, he barely knew Willy and he didn't even know Sally. There was no reason for him to get involved. At least not yet.

"You should let her contact her parents. They must be worried."

Willy looked up from a pot as Charlie walked out of the kitchen, the spoon in his hand freezing for a moment. His nose crinkled at the thought of her family. It was amazing that she was able to come out of family that was so rotten.


	16. Chapter 16

Sally walked softly back to the room she had been given, eyes downcast as she thought about her family. Where they eating properly or were they just eating frozen TV dinners every meal like when she was stuck at work or school? A sigh left her lips as she concluded that that was exactly what they were doing. Her parents probably hadn't even touched the prepared meals she had left for them because they took too much effort to put into the stove to heat up. She pondered when she would be able to go home, if not check up on them. After walking along for awhile, lost in her thoughts, she realized that she should have made it back to her room by then. Lifting her head, she looked around the hall, realizing that the doors were a different color. No longer were they the calming brown, but they were a bright alarming candy apple red.

Sally looked around frantically before rushing back down the hall. She was lost. None of this looked familiar. She began to panic slightly, jogging down the hall and looking around, she had to be able to find something she remember or at least find a person.

Willy looked up from the papers that were in his hand, glancing at the bowl of soup he had resting on the nightstand. The steam had stopped flowing from the top, letting him know it had cooled down. She should have been back by now. Something was wrong. Willy quickly made his way down the hall to the bathroom he had sent her to, the door was opened so he walked in, calling out for her as he slowly walked in. The moment he noticed she wasn't there any longer he had his small flute to his lips, calling an Oompa Loompa to him as he strode from the bathroom, his long legs carrying him quickly.

"She is missing. Find her." Willy instructed, getting a quick bow in response. Willy quickly started to search the rooms and halls, a whirling storm of emotions filling him. Part of him believed her lost, the other part of him feared she was a spy. He wouldn't know till he found her. The factory was busier than it had been in years, Oompa Loompas running around trying to find the missing girl. At this point Willy's hair was wild as he ran around, if she had been just lost he would have found her by now and if she was a spy they would have caught her trying to leave. No, something was wrong.

Sally sniffed as she held her head in her hands, trying to make herself smaller against the statue. Her head was throbbing causing her vision to swim with every pulse as she felt saliva begin to build up in her mouth. She was going to be sick even though she really didn't want to. A small whimper left her lips as the pounding in her head seemed to be echoing with a sharper sound.

"Sally?"

She slowly lifted her blue eyes to see Willy kneeling in front of her. She smiled slightly at him, taking in his hair.

"So fluffy." She whispered, she laughed a little but quickly squeezed her eyes shut at the pain it caused in her head.

"Do you think you could make it back to your room?"

Sally hummed in response, slowly letting go of her head so she could use her hands to push herself up the wall.

"Here, drink this. It'll help." Willy told her, holding out a small blue bottle to her. Sally felt her stomach turn at the thought as her nose wrinkled.

"It won't upset your stomach."

She took the vial from him, pulling the cork from it before downing the sweet liquid. It felt as though ice had been pushed into her bloodstream, surrounding her head and dulling the pain. She let out a sigh, her breath coming out like frost.

"Better?"

Sally smile up at him.

"Yes, thank you so much. I kinda panicked when I got lost." Sally explained to him as he seemed to relax. She giggled as she took in his crazy wild hair, her hand reaching out to try to smooth out the curls without thought.

"You're hair is a mess." She chuckled, turning her eyes to his, their eyes locking instantly. Willy slowly reached up and took her hand in his, his eyes never leaving hers as they stood there.

"I was so worried, not scratch that, scared. I was so scared that something had happened to you." He told her honestly, stepping closer to her, the tips of their shoes touching.

"Why?" She asked, her breath still visible so he was able to see that she was breathing a little faster.

"I can't begin to tell you. When I'm with you I feel as though I drank fizzy lifting drink and ate a pack of tentacle twisters at the same time."

As he spoke his brow had furrowed as he started to search her face as though it held the answer. Sally bit her lip as she gripped his hand a little tighter.

"Well, I've never had those, but I have a feeling that it's a lot like what I'm going through."

Willy shivered as her cold breath ghosted across his skin with her words. Sally felt her heart beat fast as they moved slightly closer together, Willy's blue eyes locking onto her lips.

"Would you like to?" Willy blurted out, causing her eyes to snap open. Sally wasn't even sure when they had closed as she had expected him to kiss her.

"What?" She asked blankly, confused as she took in his bright red face.

"Would you like to try fizzy lifting drinks and tentacle twisters?" He asked once again as he mentally kicked himself over and over. Sally grinned up at him, finding him extremely cute at the moment.

"I would love to try any candy you make Willy."

A/N: Thank you for waiting around for a new chapter! Love you all!


End file.
